Go Ashley Go!
by BeepBeepImmaPangolin9
Summary: In chapter 1 through 9 they go through a haunted carnival and go to Wonderland to return a magic item back to Alice. Omnics attack Spain and France so Claudio and Maribelle move to Ashley's hometown. Pets are missing so Ashley and her squad need to investigate and it leads them to an evil lab ran by Talon! Ashley also has to plan and get ready for the upcoming semiformal


I still cry myself to sleep every night, life will never be the same without my dad. Angel also cries, and his poetry is so much darker now. If only dad was still alive.

I'm walking with Angel, Shauna, Abby, and Carlos in the quad and Carlos tells us in a ghostly tone, "Did you hear about the creepy circus at the edge of town? No one goes and very few even know it exists! And Overwatch wants us to investigate it! I'm so excited and it sounds scary!"

Shauna rolls her eyes, "Really you believe in that? Seems like something our two goth friends would care about."

I smile and tell her, "You know it!"

I look at Angel, "Would you like to investigate with me?"

Angel tells me, "Aww yeah! It'll be so much fun! I wonder what kind of creepy things we'll see?"

Trang walks up to us, "But what about our music practice? We're getting so good please!"

Abby tells him, "Oh our instruments aren't going anywhere! Besides what if there's something scary?"

Jacob then asks me and Angel warmly putting his arm around Angel's shoulders, "So how are you coping with...your loss?"

I sigh. "We still cry ourselves to sleep, our nightmares won't let us forget our sadness."

We sit on a bench near a palm and Carlos and Jacob stay standing.

Carlos tells us, with his fingers tapping each other in that pretending to be creepy ghostly way, "There are...clowns too!"

Shauna springs out of her seat putting her hands near her head walking fast going, "Oh heck no! Nope nope nope! No clowns for me!"

Ugh, it's Dean and Ryan what do they want? Of all the people in this courtyard we just have to run into two of the people who just love teasing us.

Dean and Ryan walk up to us and Ryan says, "We're still sorry for your loss, but that doesn't mean we like you okay!"

Dean then runs his short toothed comb through his slicked back hair and tells us, "Yeah we're gonna check out that circus too! You coming with us? Unless you're...chicken!"

I have a bad feeling about this. Bullies and maybe creepy clowns out in an abandoned theme park with us. I know those finstas are Dean's like literally no one else cares about making us mad as much as he does.

Jacob says, "Wait, aren't you hot in that leather jacket?"

Dean points both of his hands at Jacob and goes, "You know it!"

He then makes weird and creepy clicking sounds while winking at him. A poor cow had to die just to make him look like a wannabe edgelord.

Abby rolls her eyes with her hands on her hips standing under a palm, "Ugh he's so weird!"

Back at my house mom tells my brother and me she has to go out, "I'll be back but in the meantime Winston will watch you okay!?"

I look up at her and say, "Thanks we love him so much! I've been feeling awful today. I couldn't concentrate at school and words looked fuzzy and I have a headache and my acne is getting so bad!"

Mom has her uneven smile, "Oh I know what your problem is! We have sliced avocado and whole wheat bread! You're just going to love this surprise I packed for you."

She hands me a Godiva dark chocolate almond candy bar.

"Thanks mom you're the best!"

Winston comes over and turns off his human disguise.

He adjusts his glasses and says, "Hi there!"

Angel and I hug him and I start crying, "I'm so sad!"

Now Angel's starting to cry and he says, "Me too! I miss dad!"

Winston squats down to meet our gaze and his voice deepens, sounding more serious yet caring, "Your father was like a brother to me, and so was his brother Gabe. Before I joined Overwatch I've also lost family. I was on Horizon Lunar Colony when it all happened."

He wipes a tear from his face and sniffs.

"My dad was Professor Harold Winston and..." Winston sniffs, his eyes water even more. "His dying wish was for me to continue his work helping people. I also watched my wife and kids die to the forces of evil corrupted gorillas. They were corrupted by Talon it's like I don't get it we were treated so well up there!"

Angel and I pet him and Angel says, "It hurts so much!"

Winston then continues, "I'm glad you're both vegetarians because I am too! I'll make us an avocado salad."

Oh my gosh that sound so fun! "Can I help?"

"Of course you can Ashley!"

We make our avocado salad, even juicing kale, spirulina, avocado, and prickly pear which you cut just like an avocado but it has a delicious yet kinda seedy magenta inside.

It's getting late so after I wash my face I apply my night makeup and Shauna helps me pick out an outfit. I just wish she would go with us.

Shauna tells me. "You look great Ashley!"

She's always here for me and is the best bestie ever.

We put my hair in a high messy ponytail keeping it together with dry shampoo I feel so ready for our investigation! I know it's evening but I still feel like sheer is better as it covers enough of my acne and gives me a goth enough look. I wonder though, do I look goth enough? Like I know a goth goddess gave me my purple highlight but still. And I still need to wait before using my cool vampire power again too.

Angel runs up to me, "Umm, Jamal said he's investigating too."

"It's too dangerous for him."


End file.
